The present invention relates to a status signaling device or system which can be employed with a selected article. In particular aspects, the present invention can provide a wetness signaling device or system, and the device or system may be employed with absorbent articles, such as gowns, diapers, children""s training pants, feminine care products, incontinence garments and the like.
Conventional signaling systems have been incorporated into conventional articles to alert a care-giver to changes in status of the articles. For example, conventional signaling systems have been incorporated into disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers and incontinence garments. The absorbent articles have typically employed absorbent pads or other absorbent structures sandwiched between a backsheet layer and a liquid permeable liner layer. The absorbent structures have incorporated superabsorbent materials combined with fibrous matrices composed of natural and synthetic fibers. For example, the absorbents structures have included superabsorbent particles mixed with cellulosic, woodpulp fluff.
The signaling systems have typically been employed to alert the user of a change in wetness of the absorbent structure. Some conventional signaling devices have included a mechanism that undergoes a change in color or other change in visual appearance when the absorbent has become wetted. For example, absorbent articles have employed decorative patterns or graphic that become visible or fade away when the article has become wetted. Other conventional devices have incorporated a frangible component that can break to signal a wet condition of the absorbent. Still other conventional devices have employed active, electronic systems which have been incorporated into the selected absorbent article. The electronic devices have included power supplies, and have employed powered audio or visual displays, such as buzzers or lights. Particular arrangements have also employed radio transmitters to send the wetness alert to a remote radio receiver.
Conventional devices and systems, such as those described above, have not been sufficiently satisfactory. Systems that have employed color-change or other visual-change mechanisms are easily obscured by overlying layers, such as blankets or layers of clothing. When such systems are arranged to be readily visible, the systems have been indiscriminate and indiscrete, and have undesirably provided the wetness information to persons other than the care-giver. Systems that have employed a frangible component have had similar shortcomings. Systems that have employed a power source positioned internal to the associated article have been undesirable to consumers. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved techniques and systems for signaling a change in the internal status of a selected article.
The present invention can provide a monitoring method and system for signaling a predetermined status in an article having a monitored portion. The monitoring system includes an interrogator which can be located in an operative proximity to the article, and can be configured to provide input energy with a predetermined input frequency. A status signaling device is located at the monitored portion of the article. The status signaling device includes a sensor which can indicate a change of state that occurs when the monitored portion of the article changes from a first condition to a different, second condition. In a particular aspect, a passive transponder can be arranged in an operative communication with the sensor. In another aspect, the transponder can be configured to receive the input energy from the interrogator, and can be configured to generate indicator data when the monitored portion is in the second condition. The transponder can be configured to communicate an output energy away from the article. In a further aspect, the output energy can include at least a portion of the input energy, and the output energy can be configured to carry the indicator data. In an additional aspect, an output receiver can be configured to electronically acquire the output energy and indicator data from the transponder. In still another aspect, a detector can be connected to the output receiver, and can react to a threshold value of the indicator data. An annunciator can be arranged in communication with the detector and can be configured to announce a presence of the threshold value of the indicator data.
The incorporation of the various aspects can provide an improved article which incorporates a distinctive status signaling technique and apparatus. The status signaling apparatus can be discrete, and can provide the wetness information to the care-giver without also providing the information to other casual observers. The technique and apparatus of the invention can avoid the use of a power source positioned internal to the associated article, and can be less susceptible to the generation of undesired, stray electrical currents.